Rules: Breen Energy Dampening Weapon
As of 2372 The Breen Confederacy deploys a Energy Dampening Weapon, which is able to cripple units of all other Governments. Game Effect: The Breen Player can perform a Special Direct Damage option against any and all units of an opposing Battle Force. After the Damage Point Total is determined, as per normal, The Breen Player is able to use the Direct Damage turn to allocate damage to as many vessels (instead of one) in a battle force as they desire. The Cost is still 2 Damage Points to 1 Direct Damage points. The Breen are only capable of inflicting a maximum of Cripple Damage with this attack. This indicates the Breen Ability to disable an enemy vessel/unit with a successful hit of its Energy Dampening Weapon. How to Counter There are a number of methods that can be used to counter this ability by the Breen Forces as follows: Research/Technology Missions: Energy Dampening Resistant Engine This Mission type results in the government developing its own counter measure to the Breen tech advantage by creating a new technology that neutralizes the special properties of the Breen Weaponry. * The Government player can assign a Hero Character to develop a new technology which will neutralize the Energy Dampening Weapons. * The Game Moderator will provide Six (6) Research Mission to the Government Player, which all must be successfully completed. Once Completed that Government's forces can be considered to be adapted to the Energy Dampening weapon and the Breen Player no longer gets the special attack option related to the Energy Dampening Weapon against that government. Note: Only one (1) Research Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Six (6) Game turns to develop this resistance. Note: If any of the research missions fail, the whole project must be started over. Capture/Research Mission: Reverse Engineer Weapon This Mission type results in the government taking a captured Breen vessel and disassembling to discover how the breen weapon works and then how to develop countermeasures to the weaponry. * The Government player must have a captured Breen Vessel as a result of combat. This vessel is then 'Destroyed' by the government player as the vessel is taken apart by the governments engineers and scientists. * The Game Moderator will provide Three (3) Research Mission to the Government Player, which all must be successfully completed. Once Completed that Government's forces can be considered to be adapted to the Energy Dampening weapon and the Breen Player no longer gets the special attack option related to the Energy Dampening Weapon against that Government. Note: Only one (1) Research Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Three (3) Game turns to develop this resistance. Note: If any of the research missions fail, the whole project must be started over, including acquiring a new captured ship. Theft/Research Mission: Steal Weapon and Reverse Engineer This mission type results in the government sending spies to infiltrate a Breen facility and either stealing an example of Breen weaponry or high-jacking a Breen vessel (Difficult) and returning it back to the government for reverse engineering the technology to develop a counter measure. * The Government Player must deploy espionage agents or hero characters to perform a series of espionage missions three (3) (stealing a weapon) to six (6) (stealing a ship). Note: Only one (1) Espionage Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Three (3) to Six (6) Game turns to complete the theft part. * Once the weapon or ship is acquired, The Game Moderator will provide Three (3) Research Mission to the Government Player, which all must be successfully completed. Once Completed that Government's forces can be considered to be adapted to the Energy Dampening weapon and the Breen Player no longer gets the special attack option related to the Energy Dampening Weapon against that Government. Note: Only one (1) Research Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Three (3) Game turns to develop this resistance. Note: If any of the Espionage missions fail, the whole project must be started over. Note: If any of the research missions fail, the whole project must be started over, including the espionage/theft aspect of the mission to acquire a weapon/ship example. How to Deploy If the Breen provide this technology to another government. That government can take steps to add the technology to its existing forces and any future forces. This is done by a successful mission and then purchasing the upgrade for existing ships (note: New builds are considered to have the adaption without additional cost, though they still need to complete the mission before they can build the newly armed units). Note: It is plausible for non-Breen related government to research and develop its own Energy Dampening Weaponry using the New Technology Rules (Rules: New Technology), it is also possible to steal the technology using espionage. Technology/Engineer Mission: Weapon Adaptation * The Government Player must have access to Energy Dampening Technology - either by agreement from the Breen, Researching the technology or stealing the technology. * Once Technology is acquired, The Game Moderator will provide Two (2) Engineering Mission to the Government Player, which all must be successfully completed. Once Completed that Government's forces can be considered to be deploying the Energy Dampening weapon gets the special attack option against another government. * All existing units will cost 1 Economic Point to upgrade to the new weapon systems and must be deployed at a shipyard for One (1) turn under going a refit. Note: Only one (1) Engineering Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Two(2) Game turns to develop this ability. Note: If any of the Engineering missions fail, the whole project must be started over. Though they do not need to require the technology. This means they were not able to adapt the technology to existing systems at that time and must develop a different integration method. IMMUNITY It is considered that if a government possesses this technology, they are also immune to the effects of this technology and use of this technology against them does not provide the special attack/bonus/effects. Category:Rules